Week 36
Week 36 starts Naval Victory If you won the naval battle without a magic ritual, you will be holding prisoners. Test: World History ≥80 to unlock option "Ransom them all" then decide what to do with them: * Ransom them all: Receive 1,000 lassi. Unlocks Held a hostage to ransom? achievement. * Ransom the rich, conscript the poor: Receive 700 lassi. -10 Commoner Approval. Unlocks Held a hostage to ransom? achievement. * Ransom the rich, execute the poor: Receive 700 lassi. +3 Cruelty Unlocks Held a hostage to ransom? and Ordered an execution? achievements. * Execute them all: +3 Cruelty. Unlocks Ordered an execution? achievement. Magic Ritual Outcome If you executed a magic ritual last week and defeated the enemy fleet, a sea monster will rise. +1 Afraid. Shanjian Commander If you lost the naval battle, the invaders arrive at the capital. If you're engaged to Talarist you have the choice of running away to Talasse, but this will lead to a dead end. Otherwise, you're forced to meet the Shanjian commander. Test: Foreign Intelligence ≥90: * Success: You know who the enemy commander is. * Failure: Test World History =100 ** Success: You have a good idea why he's here ** Failure: You can't discern anything Test: Sense Magic ≥80 to discover something else about the Shanjian commander. Now Test: Composure ≥40: * Success: You remain composed. * Failure: Test: Court Manners ≥60: ** Success: You don't show your anger. ** Failure: +1 Angry The enemy commander will make you a proposal without much room for rejection. Test: Sense Magic ≥90 to discover something disturbing. Now Test: Foreign Intelligence ≥90 to replace the "Offer marriage alliance" option with "Sing to him". If you obtained a spare Lumen crystal and spoke to your magic tutor about it, failed to defeat the Shanjian fleet with a magic ritual, or pass a Test: Lore ≥90 check while being a Lumen, unlocks option "Offer to give him power". If you have a magic tutor, unlocks option "Refuse outright". Now choose: * Accept his terms: ** If you are a Lumen, you proceed to a magic duel. Test: Resist Magic ≥60: *** Failure: You are blasted with magic and die ("Magical Blast" death) *** Partial success (30 ≤ Resist Magic < 60): You try to fight him off, but are blasted with magic and die. ("Magical Blast" death) *** Success: You resist the initial strike. Test: Sense Magic ≥60: **** Success: You make a counter attack **** Failure: Test: Resist Magic =100 ***** Failure: You are drained of life and die. ("Drained" death) ***** Success: Test: Meditation ≥30 ****** Failure: You are blasted with magic and die ("Magical Blast" death) ****** Success: You ready a counter attack. +1 Willful **** Now Test: Wield Magic ≥50 ***** Failure: You attempt to dazzle him, but fail. You are blasted with magic and die. ("Magical Blast" death) ***** Success: Choose how to fight him: ****** Magic sword: Test: Reflexes + Swords ≥100 ******* Failure: You are blasted with magic and die. ("Magical Blast" death) ******* Success: You kill your opponent ****** Dazzle him: Test: Wield Magic ≥80 ******* Failure: You are blasted with magic and die. ("Magical Blast" death) ******* Success: Test: Decoration ≥70 ******** Failure: You are blasted with magic and die. ("Magical Blast" death) ******** Success: You kill your opponent ** If you are not a Lumen, Joslyn will duel in your stead. If you spoke to him about your fear of Lumens during Week 21, he will survive at a great cost, +8 Afraid. If not, he will die, +10 Depressed, +1 Angry, Test: Composure =100: *** Failure: You snap and are killed by magic. ("Magical Blast" death) *** Partial success (70 ≤ Composure < 100): Unlocks option "Obey". Now choose: **** Obey: The invaders leave. +2 Yielding **** Refuse: You are killed by magic. ("Magical Blast" death) *** Success: Unlocks options "Obey" and "Stare him down". Now choose: **** Obey: The invaders leave. +2 Yielding **** Refuse: You are killed by magic. ("Magical Blast" death) **** Stare him down: The invaders leave. +2 Willful * Offer marriage alliance: Unfortunately, you discover this is impossible. Make another choice * Sing to him: Test: Instrument + Voice ≥100 ** Failure: You tried, but failed. Make another choice. ** Success: Test: Public Speaking ≥70 *** Failure: He was not impressed. Make another choice. *** Success: Test: Presence ≥70 **** Failure: Not good enough. Make another choice. **** Success: You saved the day with the power of music. Unlocks Saved the day with the power of music? achievement. * Offer to give him your power: Test: Cruelty ≥10 ** Failure: You can't do it. Make another choice ** Success: Choose: *** Do it: You accept and become an evil minion. This leads to the "Evil Elodie" epilogue and a dead end. Unlocks Become an evil minion? achievement *** Refuse: Make another choice * Refuse outright: You will reorganize with your advisors this weekend. Special Weekend Activities Talk to Father If Joslyn fought the Shanjian commander and survived, this will be the only Weekend Activity available. Reunite with Advisors If you refused to duel the Shanjian commander, you hold an emergency meeting with your court. If you magic tutor is Julianna, she will help you and Joslyn escape the palace, but this leads to a dead end. If you magic tutor is Selene, she will suggest extreme measures to deal with the Shanjians. You'll skip all classes next week for a special event Category:Calendar